osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Yowai Family
The Yowai Family are a set of characters that exist in incarnations of Osomatsu-kun and Osomatsu-san. The exact set-up of the family may vary, depending on the adaptation. In addition, this family sometimes also does not exist in a given setting, with their daughter Totoko instead being someone else's child. The "Yowai" surname may also be absent from her entirely, whether or not they are shown to exist (as with the earlier anime adaptations). When these characters are present, they are usually shown to run a fish store in the neighborhood. Totoko Yowai See her article for more detailed information The second child of the family, but most often seen in the series as one of the supporting characters and girl that the sextuplets long for. Her mother appreciates her cute and feminine side, but is shown to faint in despair and become fearful of how Totoko has developed to be violent and short-tempered. In the -san incarnation, Totoko has grown up to be spoiled and wanting nothing but the best, becoming petty and jealous of others' successes although denying and not knowing what a "complex" could be. Her behavior highly confuses her parents. Fighting Yowai See also: Fighting Yowai The first child of the family, mentioned in Totoko's debut and later appearing in-person in a 1963 chapter. He is ten years older than his sister, and attempts to move out, upsetting his parents and having Totoko get the help of the sextuplets to get him back home. His stage name as a boxer is "Fighting Yowai" ("fighting weak"), though his true given name is unknown. While Totoko takes after their mother, this young man takes more after his father's appearance as well as resembling an older and somewhat disheveled version of the sextuplets. Although there were cases of readers that requested to see more of "Totoko and her brother" in letter columns to the manga, this never came to pass due to the shift in cast dynamics and likely due to Osomatsu being more of a shonen demographic. "Fighting Yowai" is paid reference to as an older brother existing in the manga in the PASH guide for Osomatsu-san, but his whereabouts and existence in -san are never paid mention to. Mother See also: Totoko's Mother CV: Yo Inoue (1988 series, episode 19), Kumiko Takizawa ("Greetings from the Watermelon Planet!" movie), Kimiko Saito (-san) A gentle and sophisticated woman, who wishes for her daughter to be less brutal and seems to hold little to no interest in other children to the point where she falls asleep during a recital. She is also good at cooking, unlike her daughter's disastrous attempts. She disappears from the pages of the manga after a few appearances, and is never seen in the 1966 anime. The rare appearances of a mother in the 1988 anime have her depicted as a very opulent woman in a violet dress, laughing in a stereotypical queenly manner. The -san design for the mother refers back to the manga design slightly more, although she now has fox-eyed glasses instead of simple square frames. Father See also: Totoko's Father CV: Eken Mine (1988 series, episode 18), Masashi Hirose (episode 19), Kentaro Tone (-san) The strict patriarch, who wants his son to inherit the fish store. He is often shown wearing a turtleneck shirt and hachimaki, and his design slightly resembles a taller, slimmer version of Matsuzo (which becomes more apparent in later cameos). In both versions of "Chibita the Safe-Cracker", he is Totoko's only family member (with no wife or son existing). The second version of the story has his design drastically changed to be much shorter and squat, which is reflected in its 1988 adaptation. The 1988 series also depicts two very different dads for Totoko; the first is the father seen in the remade version of "Safe-Cracker", and the second is a different man depicted as being well-off and owning a mansion. After this, the rich family setting is only seen once more in the Watermelon Planet movie, where no father shows up in the plot. In the series itself, Totoko winds up being more often depicted as a daughter of Dayon or Dekapan, when the setting calls for her to have a family member present. The -san version of Totoko's father has had his face redesigned, presumably to look less Matsuzo-esque as his manga self eventually wound up looking in his final first run appearance. Other Relatives Chibita See Chibita for information In the story "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat", Chibita was set as a cousin of Totoko and she deposited him at the Matsuno house to avoid taking care of him. This particular setting had him depicted as gentle and well-behaved as long as his school hat was on, but violent and chaotic when it was removed. Osomatsu would later get revenge on Totoko for failing to tell them of this quirk, by blowing off Chibita's hat and seen laughing as she was beaten up by the child. Category:Lists